Brown Eyed Boy
by iluvlogan101
Summary: Rory leaves her home to go to a boarding school in Germany. There she meets a chocolate eyed boy who turns her life upside down. Rogan Rated M for later chapters! NOT COPYING, COMPLETLY MY IDEAS IN HERE! MINE MINE MINE!
1. Beer Or Bust

**A/N: Okay this is my first attempt for a good novel so please work with me and give the story a chance**.

* * *

**Chapter One - Beer or Bust**

Rory had been neighbors with her 2 best friends since before they could remember. Colin, and Finn those were her friends, No questions ask. In every story she told at least one of them was in it. They over the years had become each other's life. Yeah they had other friends but in the end they were always happiest with each other but soon that was all going to change. Rory had decided she wanted to go to boarding school………….. IN GERMANY!!

Everyone wanted her to change her mind from the moment the words came out of her mouth, but rory was set in her ways. She loved her family and her friends but she wanted to try new things and she needed this for herself. Her friends were used to her being shy, timid, and weather they wanted to admit it or not………… boring. She knew people liked to tease her about it but she couldn't help but think that he really did think she was just boring. Needless to say NO MORE WET BLANKET is what and how rory wanted to be.

* * *

She had finally gotten everything packed up and ready to go. She had already checked and double-checked all lists. She had even re checked her pro con list to make sure she was doing the right thing. She did. She just needed to do this. As she made her way down the marble staircase in her house she saw her favorite people standing at the bottom. Her dad was holding a smores pop-tart, her mom was holding a bowl of coffee and Colin and Finn were all holding a sign that said "Beer Or Bust" They were all grinning from ear to ear. 

"Good Morning darling daughter. Food?" Her dad handed her the pop tart.

"Fruit of my Loins! Drink"

"Okay you guys have got to stop watching me while I sleep. It's just creepy now!" Rory exclaimed.

"Darn it. We were doing so good" Her mom laughed out loud "I tired to be a good actor"

Rory turned to Finn.

"Okay love, we've deceided that if you weren't going to change your mind about going to that ungodly place then we'll just go with you!" Finn Jumped up in the air with the last part.

"Finn, I've already told you that you CAN'T come with me. I'm sorry"

"I know darling but it was worth a shot." Finn pouted.

"Finn you do know that I'm going to miss you!! I'm going to call you everyday and write to you even more and Finny dear when I'm not talking to you or writing to I'm going to be thinking about you and your pretty pretty face!!"

"Oh don't make promises you can't keep love"

"Oh Finny" Rory giggled wiping away fake tears.

"My Dearest Rory"

"Finny"

"Rory" Finn exclaimed clutching his heart.

"But Finn Darling, it's only going to be a matter of time before you get kicked out of Chilton and are with me at boarding school."

"She's right Colin. We should make that our goal for this month."

Colin nodded in agreement. He was still a little shocked at Rory's decision. Most kids are forced to go to boarding school but Rory forced her parents to let her go to boarding school.

Colin snapped out of his thoughts and asked "Where are your bags we'll take them to the car"

Rory pointed to the masses of suitcases that were in a pile at the bottom of the stairs.

"Be careful with my books!!! I checked them before I packed so any damage done will be your faults and you know I'm serious. Anyone remember when Finn threw up on my first copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird" when we were in 2nd grade?"

The boys shuddered. Of course they did. Finn had been sick and thrown up on the book, even in 2nd grade rory had been a big reader but she had no sympathy for poor Finn because he was sick. She chased him around the house to beat him with an atlas for at least 10 minutes and she stopped only because she was tired. Rory smirked to herself. How was she going to do without them by her side? They had always taken care of her always there when she needed them. It was more like she had 2 big brothers then just friends. Once in 5th grade at their prep school. Some kids were picking on rory cause she kept reading when it was recess. When the guys had gotten wind of which kids it was they went up to the kids and made them eat sand. Even in the 5th grade the 3 of them together made the best team. Rory was the book worm, Finn the …….. Lovely, and Colin, the reasonable. They used to call themselves the 3 musketeers. Corny, yes but in 3rd grade they thought it was pretty original. She was going to be a million miles away from them. She was going to miss their team but more than that she was going to miss their friendship.

* * *

**Love It? Hate It? Remember the magical "go" button will take you to a magical place.**


	2. You're 'That'

**A/N: So Thank you guys for all your reviews!! They help alot. I should be updating every 1 or 2 days really it just depends on how many reviews that I get! (HA Ha HA!!) **

**Okay so to Answer some of your questions **

**1. I did have the first 2 chapters of this story out on fanfic but people thought it was to much like some of the other stories here, so I made some minor adjustments to some certian parts and am "republishing" it. The first two chapters are the only thing that is the same and those two chapters have been twicked as well.**

**2. This IS NOT just like "And Then He Smiled At Me". I mean Rory doesn't even know Logan yet, so how on earth could they be the same? She also doesn't have a brother, so sorry but I'm lacking to see how I'm "copying" the story. I mean come on people work with me here, give it a chance. ****There are tons of other Rogan boarding school stories, but I'm NOT COPYING them. I SWEAR!! Have a Little Faith here people Believe in me!! My ideas on how this story should go came out of my pee brain. This is made by me and if you want to pitch in an idea then you too.**

**3. As for the question when will Rory meet Logan. Ha HA you'll find out soon I guess. _Author Winks_**

**4. If you have any more questions, comments, or just theres something that needs to be cleared up then please ask me. I hope this isn't going to be that confusing and that I havn't completly failed as the author cause then I would go have to go into a corner and cry myself to sleep. I don't want to cry myself to sleep so please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Logan's heart!! Sorry Jason (my b/f) you had to find out this way. **

**Chapter Two – You're 'That'

* * *

**

Rory stepped into her dorm room for the very first time and she noticed someone slumped across one of the beds.

Oh must be my new roommate. _Please be nothing like Paris. Please be nothing like Paris. Please Please._

"Hey my name's Rory Hayden and I'm your new roommate." Rory blurted out. She had never done that before. She had never just walked into a room with someone she didn't know and talked to them. She had only been in Germany for 20 minutes and she was already making some big changes.

"Hey nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt and I guess you are my roomie so go ahead and put your stuff down. I want to get to know you. Especially if I'm going to spend the next 4 years of my life here." She said with a sigh. _God I hope she's smart._

"Alright" Rory moved to sit on her bed. She swung her legs up and made herself comfy. She had a feeling this was going to take awhile.

"So tell me about yourself. Don't leave out anything, especially not the juicy dramatic parts."

"Well not much to tell. Like I said my name is Rory well actually it's my nickname. My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden but that's a mouth full and my mom's name is Lorelai. So it's just easier to call me Rory. Um. My family is from Hartford High Society but when my parents were 16 my mom got pregnant with me. It was a huge scandal and my parents were forced to marry but as my mom puts it she was okay with it because she was already in love with my dad. As a wedding present both sets of my grandparents bought them a house and then I was born. My friends are pretty much all guys. My grandmother one day brought over 2 of the goofiest guys for me to meet because they were the sons of business partners that worked with my grandfather and now to this day they are my best friends. Colin and Finn are very original people, although they have gotten kicked out of at least 12 boarding schools. I've only been gone for less than 24 hours and I miss them all already.

"Well I'm glad that wasn't much to tell" Stephanie mocked.

"Well I guess it is but I like to be modest. So I told you about me so now you have to tell me all about you"

"Okay deal. My name is Stephanie but everyone calls me Steph. My parents are from high society too but there was no scandal. My parents are in love so they had me. I'm an only child so the whole family fortune goes to me! I love to shop so anytime you want to go just say the word and I'll be there. Wow that sounded like the Kim Possible Theme Song" Steph joked "I had a boyfriend but apparently my parents didn't like him so they shipped me off the boarding school so I couldn't get into any "boy" trouble."

"So what about you and your boyfriend did you break up?"

"Yep he defiantly wasn't for me he didn't even have 20 million in his trust fond, but I wanted to come here too. I needed a change of venue, I wanted to see some different cute faces if you know what I mean. Gary's not the only reason I'm here."

"Well my parents didn't force me here. I'm just really tired of being the boring one."

"Well toots if you stick with me as your roomy you can be sure that your life will be boring no more." Steph laughed.

"Good to know"

"Oh and I know Colin and Finn, I've gotten kicked out a few boarding schools with them myself"

"Really? Oh you're that Steph." Rory was intrigued. She had heard all the stories about this girl including some drunken dancing during a game of 'I Never'.

"And You're the Lovely Rory the guys are always talking about. But wait 'That Steph' huh? So you've heard of me."

"Yes I have heard plenty of stories about you and a guy named Logan."

"Awww Huntz. Logan Huntzbeger, best playboy of the elite. He's one of my really good friends actually. Been kicked out of 18 boarding schools and counting."

"He sounds like a real winner."

"He's really a good guy. He's one like many of us Hartford Royalty, our lives are already picked out for us down to the spouse and how many kids we'll have. Huntz just wants to live it up while he can before he's forced to take over the family business and sentenced to become just like his father."

"Well that's depressing. Are you going to be forced to have that life."

"God no, my parents goal in life for me is to fall madly in love with a man that's worth millions but they wouldn't force me. How about you?"

"Nope no plans, my grandmother likes to set me up on dates with the sons of the ladies from The DAR but she wouldn't go as far as to pick me out someone, besides I want to be a Journalist and it's not proper for a corporate wife to be working women."

Steph gasped in fake shock "A working women? Parish the thought"

* * *

Steph and Rory had stayed up half the night sharing stories about their friends, themselves, and their lives. Rory even shared her addiction to coffee only to find that Steph was a fellow addict. They had both decided to buy one of the nicest coffee makers just for their room for those times when the café wasn't open to pump them up. The coffee pots name would be Albert. Eventually some time they fell asleep. 

"Moooooooooooooo Moooooooooooooo" The alarm clock Rory had gotten from her mother was mooing. Her mom had given it to her right before she had gotten on the plane.

_"So you can think about me as soon as you get up" Lorelai said. Rory looked back before she got onto the lane only to see that her family and best friends were waving and crying. Rory hurried into the plane so they couldn't see the tears that were rolling down her cheek._

Rory chuckled to herself. Her mom was right. Rory was thinking about her mom.  
"Coffee" Rory stumbled out of bed only to find that Steph had already gone out hopefully to get some coffee. Rory took the opportunity to go ahead and get her shower and get dressed. She knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her. She had to go to the "Welcome" assembly and plus all her new classes. Rory pondered all this as she got out of the shower. By the time she was out and dressed Steph had come back and she was bearing coffee.

"Okay I went to the little café and there was this incredibly hot German guy and let's just say he wanted me." Steph laughed as she handed Rory her coffee.

"Thanks"

"So we got our coffee for free today."

"Ha Ha that's great. Okay so just wanted to let you know that I'm already in awe of your flirting powers."

"Well thank you."

"Okay so you want to go ahead and get ready I can't cook at all that's one of the reasons I love Sookie so much but I do have the ability to heat up op tarts"

"That's a great trait to have. Sookie's your mom's best friend? Right? And pop tarts do sound good."

"Yep to the first and second parts good to the third part."

"Alright you can go ahead an cook the pop tarts and I'll be out in a few…….. Hours."

Rory went to the cabinet and grabbed two things of pop tarts as Steph made her way into the bathroom. About 45 minutes later the two new friends were eating their pop tarts and finishing their coffee when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Does anyone even know us here? Who could it be?" Rory asked as she got up to answer the door. When she did she saw a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes staring back at her. The kind of eyes that you could get lost in and lost in them Rory was. 

"Hey I just wanted to see for myself the two new girls that the whole guys dorm is talking about. I thought I would stop by and ask if you I could escort you to the assembly"

"Oh my god!!! Logan is that you?" Steph exclaimed as she walked over to the door opening it up wider.

"Steph!! I haven't seen you since that year we did at Andover." Logan said while giving Steph a hug.

Rory was stunned. This was Logan, the Logan that she had heard so many stories about but in every story that was told there had been at least one important bit of information left out. HE WAS HOT!!

"And who is this beautiful lady." Logan smirked turning on the charm.

Rory blushed; she hated attention being on her even if an extremely gorgeous guy was giving it.

"That's my roommate Rory. She's part of the Hartford Elite, like us. She even knows Colin and Finn"

"So you're that Rory?"

"So does everyone know about me?" Rory laughed turning to Steph.

"Colin and Finn love you like a little sister. The two of them were always talking about how smart you are and what a great writer you are. Oh and Logan of course I'll let you escort me to the assembly, I want to see how many girls I can piss off on the first day." Steph stated bluntly.

"So how bout it Ace? Let me be your escort." Logan pleaded giving her is trademark smirk

There was something about the way he looked at her that she just couldn't say no to. The next thing she knew she was walking down the hallways on the arm of a total hottie. People were looking and whispering around them apparently this was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Leave a REVEIW PLEASE!!! Any reviews are welcome and if you still feel i am "copying" then let me know how I can change it in your eyes to make it better. Thanks!!**


	3. Book Burner

A/N: If you don't read spoilers then kudos for you so scroll down to the story if you don't want to hear about them. Also I'll be out of town SPRING BREAK BABY!! Sorry I'm going to the beach so I can get tan and go surfing. I am very white, I look like a ghost lol but I'll update either Friday or Saturday it really just depends!

**_Spoiler Warning_** - Okay so these spoilers about Rogan breaking up are really bumming me out. I want them to have a happy ending DAMN IT!! So no matter what, I promise right now that this story will have a happy ending!! I mean it!!! I solemnly swear that I the writer will not let Rogan's relationship end cause I am the author and I have the power!! HA HA HA!! I'm sorry I'm being really silly today. I just hate all this bad Rogan talk and want it to go away!! It's makin' me crazy!!!

Chapter Three – Book Burner

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Rory had moved to Germany and things were going great. Her classes were hard but she was enjoying every bit of them, every step she took now brought her closer to going to Yale. 

_**Knock Knock**_

A studying Rory had got up to answer the door.

"You better have a damn good excuse for interrupting my studying and you better come with coffee in your hand!!" Rory yelled opening the door.

"Of course I do love. I know the way to your heart!!" 

At the door Colin and Finn were grinning ear to ear each holding a cup of coffee.

Rory let out a high pitch scream. "Oh My God Colin!! Finn!!!" She ran and gave both of them a hug. "What are you two doing her? What do I need to testify for this time? If you have the officer with you now I'll go ahead and give him my statement." Rory joked, although there had been a few times before when Rory had to vouch for her friends in front of a judge. "Ohhh Coffee!!".

The two guys willingly handed over their coffee, they after all were trained in the Gilmore Ways.

"We were just in the neighborhood and besides where is there a rule that says we can't just come and visit our friend?"

"You're always welcome here you know that Finny, but I mean Germany isn't exactly in the neighborhood."

"It is now." Colin spoke up.

"What do you—Did you two get kicked out of Chilton?"

Both of the boys nodded and grinned, like a couple of three year olds that had just gotten caught with their hands in the candy dish.

"That darling we did. See we would have been here a lot quicker but our parents kept pouring money into the school so they wouldn't kick us out but then we pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers came on and that's what got us kicked out."

"If we would have known it was that simple we wouldn't have poisoned half the school"

"Colin, oh my god you poisoned them?"

"Kinda but no one got really sick. We just threw in a little bit of that powder that gives you like a 24 hour bug."

"But love if that was the only thing we did we would understand why we didn't get kicked out but on top of that we let 250 mice out and run through the school, then we caught an entire shelf the library on fire, we blew up on of the chemistry labs on accident mind ya. I told the professor that I had no idea what the hell I was doing but he didn't listen but anyways we then pulled the stupid fire alarm and bam-o we get kicked out. I meant that is an elementary school prank and that's what gets us kicked out of the great Chilton." Finn sighed ending his rant.

"You set books on fire!!?

"Oh shit" Finn blurted out.

"I told you Finn, not to mention the books. You know how scary she gets when you mention messing books up."

"You better run Finn! Burning books is so not cool! YOU ……… YOU BOOK BURNER!!"

* * *

Logan and Steph knocked on the door expecting to see a studying rory but the site the two saw was way funnier. They opened up the door to find Rory chasing Finn around the dorm room. 

Steph couldn't help but laugh and Logan had a wide smirk on his face.

"Steph!!" An amused Colin jumped out of his seat really happy to see his long time crush. Colin had always had feelings for Steph weather he was really to admit them to her was always his problem; little did he know that she had the same feelings for him.

"Colin!! What are you doing here?" Steph ran and gave Colin a hug. With his arms wrapped around her, her heart melted. The two stood in that same spot for about a minute before Logan "cleared" his throat and the two slowly backed away from one another and made their way over to the couch.

"Well my dear Steph, we finally got kicked out of Chilton and made our merry way here. Why? Not happy to see me love?" Finn laughed as he sat down on the other side of Steph. When Finn sat down there wasn't much room left on the couch, so Steph had to move closer to Colin.

"Always a pleasure Finny darling."

"Hey Finny I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that!" Rory pouted.

"You and Steph are the only ones that call me that I promise."

"You swear!!"

"I swear on alcohol."

"Okay he's serious." The group broke out laughing.

Logan and Rory moved to sit in the available chair and sat down together. To make themselves more comfortable Logan moved is arm so it rested on Rory's shoulder. Her body didn't stiffen like he'd half expected it too; actually to the contrary she rested her head on his chest. Logan often found himself at times like these looking over the little things that he loved about Rory. He loved the way her hair smelled. He loved the way her body felt in his arms. He even loved how he had the ability to make her blush with the slightest innuendo. He was falling for her and he didn't even know it.

It had taken Rory a couple of weeks to realize but she had a "crush" on Logan. Not only did she find him attractive but he was smart, funny, and an excellent writer. _"God, he's perfect." Rory often found herself thinking. She knew in her head that he was far from perfect but in heart he was._

"Wow" Rory whispered.

"What Ace?"

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Rory laughed pointing to Colin and Steph who were engaged in a conversation. Although the two were just talking it looked like they were undressing each other with their eyes.

"Yeah you could say that again."

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Rory said mocking Logan.

"Ha Ha, very original Ace. Never heard that one before."  
"Sorry, so what's up with those two."

"Colin's in love with her and he won't admit it to her."

"She's in love with him cause she's admitted it to me."

"Awww how cute." Logan said sounding like a lovesick girl.

"Did you seriously just say Awww how cute."

"Yes"

"Wow, now say "God make me be pretty"."

"Ohhh but Ace I am pretty."

"That you are." Rory immediately blushed and ice up-ed.

Logan froze. _Did she really just call me pretty? Here face is entirly red, look how cute she looks._ Since he first met Rory he had been somewhat drawn to her, which was why they were such great friends. She was smart, beautiful, and had the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. What guy wouldn't want to date her? He would love to date her but there was one problem. He didn't date. He was a one night, never call 'ya, leave before the 'where are we going' talk kind of guy. No matter what his feelings for Rory was he wouldn't let her be a 'one night' type of girl. If he dated her then it would be full out, boyfriend girlfriend, multiple dates' sort of thing not a warm my bed for a night.

Logan's mind was racing with thoughts of him and Rory in a realationship but it was nothing compared to Rory's.

_I am a ditz. I mean I should be blonde. No offense Steph_ **(A/N: I have no problem with blondes. Just trying to show how stupid she thinks she's being. Not that blondes are stupid or anything. Okay I'm going to shut up now sorry!)** _Why would I say that? And now I'm acting like I'm two. Great, anymore surpises that just want to come out of your mouth? How bout Logan you're hot I want to have your babies. Cause that'd be a great way to start a realationship. _

"Ace, calm down I understand what your saying. We're not in elementary school." Logan nudged her arm causing her to come out of her mind rant.

" I know but it just sounded stupid when I said it."

"You think I'm pretty," Logan sang.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't mean to sound snotty at the beginning of my last chapter. I love the reviews I get. I just wanted everyone to be on the same page and understand what I was saying!! The only thing that is the same is the fact that Rory goes to boarding school. Insert Gasp Here. 


	4. ChillAx

A/N: I'm not perticularly happy about this chapter at all. It doesn't "flow" quite right but I promise the next couple of chapters will really make it up for you!! _**Author giggles. **_

Chapter Four – Chill-ax

* * *

"Honey I'm Home!!" Rory bellowed out walking into her house for the first time in nearly two years. It was Christmas break and she decided to invite all of her friends to crash at her house so they wouldn't have to go home and have to see their parents. _Mmmm-home sweet home_.

"Fruit of my loins. You're here! I told you I wanted to pick you up from the airport. Ugg I have I taught you nothing?"

"I know, I know but I caught an earlier flight, but to make up for you not being able to pick me up from the airport I come with a triple espresso and all my friends." Rory moved out of the doorway to reveal her best friends to her mother.

"Ohhh 2nd Daughter!" Lorelai wailed running over to Steph enveloping her into a hug.

"Mommy Dearest!!" She laughed.

Moving on the next person in her doorway.

"Colin and Finn!! Wow the two of you stayed at a school longer then 1 year. I am very proud. I might just… cry" Lorelai laughed wiping a fake tear out of her eye. She had watched the boys grow up beside Rory. The three spent all their time together and watching them turn into adults really did make her proud after all her and Chris were more like their parents then their reall parents. "And you must be Logan" Lorelai said with smirk. She had heard so much about Logan over those last few years. Always about "How smart" "How sweet" "How hot" "How funny" he was. Her little girl loved him and she didn't even know if she knew it. It was good to finally put a face with the name.

"Yes ma'ma that'd be me Mrs. Hayden." Logan smiled politely.

"Oh please dear lord don't call me that. I hate Mrs. Hayden, both the name and the other women who shares it."

"Sorry-"

"Just call me Lor, or mommy dearest. Whatever works the best for you."

"Mommy Dearest it is then."

"Nice, point one for Logan" Rory whispered in his ear. "Being a smart ass is really going to be the way to my mom's heart for sure"

"Okay so someone explain how'd you get here so early. Steph's mom called and let me know that the jet was broken so if your jet is broken and grandma's using ours then how did you guys get home."

"Steph used her flirting powers to talk Colin into letting us take his"

"Ohhh smart"

"Yes I do have divine flirting powers so why not put them to use"

"So where's dad at?"

"Well he was going to come with me to go get you guys but because you came earlier I guess we don't have to. So right now he's probably still at the office."

"Ohh okay that makes sense."

"Well I'm glad it does. So I've got rules for you." They all groaned "I know you are teenagers and I know that Colin and Finn have been drinking since they were in 5th grade but please don't drink and drive, the last thing I want to do is come pick your butts up from the police station for a DUI. Next rule is no funny business." Lore said giving a pointed looks at Colin and Steph. She knew there was something going on more then what the two was telling their friends. " The finally rule is Bring me coffee anytime I ask cause I will hurt you if you don't. So that's it Rory you can go show them their rooms and dinner will be ready around 6:30."

Lorelai turned and left the room leaving the teens to themselves.

"All right everyone follow me." Leading them up the stairs "Okay Colin yours and Steph's rooms are right beside each other. Right there" Rory said grinning. She had a feeling something was going on and she was going to be right beside them giving gentle push towards each other. "Finn yours is on the other side of Colin's and Logan's yours is on the other side of Finn's. So unpack your stuff and chill-ax for a while."

"Chill-ax Ace?" Logan smirked. He knew she liked to use random words but he wasn't even sure that was a real word.

"Shut- Up. It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"I don't know what scares me more. The fact that's the first word that came to your mind or you actually said it out loud."

"Shush you"

The group headed into their rooms to unpack but Colin slipped into Steph's room.

"Steph we've got to tell them"

"What"

"About 'us', blonde one"

"I know -"

"No Steph listen. I've got to get this all out while it's in my head or else I'll lose it. Okay so Lorelai's known me since a was literally one year old. She knows me better then my parents do. They only two people that Trump knowing me is Rory and Finn. It'll only be a matter of time before she figures out everything and tells Rory. Then Rory will be upset because we didn't tell her and it will turn into a bunch of drama and I don't want that so can we please tell them." Colin added softly to the end of his rant. If he hadn't gotten it all out at first then he would have been so caught up in how pretty Steph was and he would have completely lost his train of thought and ended up making out with her instead of telling her how things needed to be.

"Sure. That's what I wanted to come talk to you about a little later. Lorelai's like my 2nd mother really. All those times she's come in visited Rory she's been so great to me. I'd hate for it to get ruined but you would be well worth it" Steph added with a smirk.

"Okay so it's settled."

"Yep, we tell them tonight"

"After dinner"

"Okay I've still got to go and unpack." Giving Steph a quick kiss and turning to the door "Oh and Steph don't be late for dinner. This family tends to get a little cranky if they're not fed."

"Thanks for the warning"

"Anytime. Bye"

* * *

Meanwhile Logan had slipped into Rory's room, which was naturally right beside his. 

"Ace"

"Yes Logan"

"Your mom…… is exactly how you described her."

"Ha I told you she would be!" Rory threw her arms up in triumph. "Okay sorry so how do you like your room"

"It's fine, but I like your room much better"

"I bet you do mister." Her room was more like a library instead of a bedroom. She had like some 50 first editions and posters of famous authors and reporters all around on her walls.

"So do you think Colin slipped into Steph's room thinking he was unnoticed?"

"Probably. I wonder how long they think we won't notice them. All those times sneaking off together at party's, doing only god knows what-"

"Dirty"

"Huntzberger you've been hanging around me far to long."

"I know but it's okay. I've grown quite fond of you." Logan said in a terrible British accent. _If you only knew how exactly 'fond' of you I am_. He had started falling for Rory the day he met her. He loved being around her. She was funny and smart and pretty and so many other wonderful things. He slowly started to realize that he was falling in love with her. It didn't' know how much longer it would take but he wanted her. He wanted to taste her skin and kiss her lips. He wanted her not only because she was beautiful but because she got him. She understood him. She respected his opinion but she loved to argue with him if she didn't agree. She didn't pretend to be something she wasn't or agree with him just because he was the heir to a major corporation and plus it wasn't in her nature to lose.

"That accent was terrible by the way." Rory laughed.

"Well I try. Okay I'm going to go and finish getting packed."

"Okay I'll see you down there. Oh and don't be late for dinner."

"Thanks." Logan headed out of the room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter sucks just wait though the next chapters will make up for this suck-o one. 


	5. You will, will ya

A/N: So I'm back fromt the beach and my colors gone from ghostly pale to pale-ish. So that's good. Lol Okay I've got the next two chapters already typed and ready to add to the story but I'm going to stagger the release because I want a lot of reviews!! So remember reviews equal faster updates.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. Ohhhh wait... yeah I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 5 – You will, will ya

* * *

**

"Okay Steph and I have something to tell you guys." Colin walked into the den with a worried looking Steph on his arm.

"Alright everyone get comfy on the couch." They group did as they were told. Both Logan and Rory had a bit of an idea about what was going to be told.

"Guys, Steph and I are dating"

"We have been dating. In fact we've been dating since 3 months after Colin and Finn came to school."

"We're happy together and-"  
"And we hope that you guys can accept it"

"Are you done?" asked a slightly amused Rory. She had always known on some level that the two liked each other but she didn't know they'd been dating for so long. What kind of friend was she if she was so oblivious to two of her best friends dating?

"Yep we're done."

"We've known you guys were up to something for a while."

"You did?" Colin was surprised. He thought he'd been good at hiding it.

"Yeah dude, we did. I mean you slipping into her room at all times during the night isn't exactly a secret. We assumed you were dating but we weren't sure whether it was exclusive or not."

"You've know?" The three shook their heads.

"For how long then?" Steph was shocked.

"Since last year is when I figured it out. The rest found out afterwards."

"Here I am thinking this is a great secret and I find out that all of you already knew." Colin was annoyed. If they had known pretty much the whole time then why hadn't they said anything? He was glad they weren't mad about him and Steph not telling them sooner.

"Now that's over with, I'm going to go for a walk"

"I'll come with you Logan." She loved any excuse to be near him.

* * *

Logan and Rory were walking outside of Rory's house talking. Nothing was being forced their conversation just flowed. It was the way everything with them was. Nothing was made to be said, they let their guard down around each other and let themselves be their selves. 

"Ace I've got to tell you something" It was Logan who broke the comfortable silence. It was something that had been on his mind for a while and he wanted to confront it head on.

"So shoot"

"Ace look at me." Logan stopped walking and turned to face her.

Rory just marveled at how handsome Logan looked in the moonlight. She had liked him since their freshman year. He made her happy and he brought out the best in her.

"Ace I've got a secret" Pulling his hand to cup her cheek.

"Tell me" Rory was breathless. _His hand is on my cheek. Please kiss me. _

"Hold on I'm getting there. Ace" Logan took a deep breath it was going to be harder then he thought "I think I'm in love with you."

"Ummm" Rory couldn't' even form a real word. It was like she was frozen in place. She wasn't sure if she had just hallucinated or imagined it but Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinary, loved her. That he loved Rory Hayden. _Oh my god Breath take a deep breath_. She had imagined it so many times before in her head she didn't know whether it was real or not

"I love you" This time Logan said it with confidence and passion. He was in love with her, simple love.

"Logan are you…are you sure?" She needed to hear that he was sure, that it wasn't some test or a weird joke.

"I'm more sure about this then anything else in the world Ace"

"Logan. I love you too."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that." He had taken a dive and rory jumped with him. He moved in to kiss her first gently then harder with more passion. 2 years of dancing around each other, wondering if the other had the same feelings had led this to this moment. The two ended up moving to be underneath the willow tree and began a make out session when someone clearing their throat interrupted them. The couple looked up to see a grinning Stephanie looking at them.

"So got anything to tell us. We told you our secret now tell us yours."

"What secret. We don't have a secret Steph." Rory added sheepishly.

"Yeah you and Colin are the ones hiding stuff, not us."

"So this is new? Okay I'm going to leave you guys now. Continue what you were doing."

"Well if Steph says." Rory started.

"Hold on Ace before we continue. Let's talk."

"Okay let's talk." Rory stated as she sat up.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're kissing"

"No really? I mean what's going on between us."

"Well I know that I love you."

"I love you too."

"You don't do girlfriends."

"You do boyfriends"

"So what does that mean?"

"Well Ace I like you and I want to be with you. So I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yes."

"Then yes."  
"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"You will, will ya?" Leaning in the continue where the two had first left off.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review!! 


	6. Author's Note

Oh Dear... To my many patient readers I have a few words to say like

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry!!!! I suck I know. It's been forever since you've got an update but I promise as soon as I take my final exam, the chapters will just keep rolling. So stay with me here and the story will be up before you know it. But just cause I love ya'll yes i'm southern. I know I'll give you a little choice in the matter of drama.

Would you rather see

A) A baby in the future

B) A very short break- up then they have sex and get back together

C) A long lost brother or friend

D) Nothing at all keep it cute and fluffy!

E) Another option (Which you'll have to tell me about cause it'd be your idea)

Tell me what you think and I'll put it in the tory but I'm going to need hmmmm at least 15 reviews. That's not very hard at all!!


	7. Wow

**Author's note: Okay I've had this one typed for a while but I had not put on the finishing touches but now I have. Read and enjoy.**

**Smut Warning **

**Please remember there are only so many ways that you can describe a sex scene. So please don't send me a review like "I've seen this in another story before. I can't put my finger on it but it doesn't seem orignal."**

**Now that I've gotten my bitchy - ness out of this way. Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Wow

2 days before graduation.

It had been 4 years long years since Rory had come to boarding school. She had come in hope of "finding" herself no matter how cliché it sounded, and whom she found she grew to love. Rory had come out of her shell and she knew whom to thank for it. Logan had forced her to come out from hiding behind books and now she came out willingly. Sure she was still the bookworm who loved to study and of course occasionally stiff a good ole' book but now she was okay going to a party on a Saturday night and having a little bit of fun. And on this particular Saturday night that's exactly what she was doing. It was her last official party in high school. In a matter of days she was going to graduate from these walls. She was of course headed onto Yale, although she had gotten into Harvard, Princeton, and Brown also she knew where she belonged. To her surprise all of friends were going there also.

* * *

"I want to go first! Okay mmmmm I've never kissed a milkmaid." Finn snickered. It was always Finn's goal in the games to get Colin. 

No one took a shot but Colin.

Steph was not shocked "When did you kiss a Milkmaid?"

"Summer of junior year, on that trip to Europe"

"Ohhh, God I don't even remember most of that trip. I was too plastered of the time" Steph laughed. Hers and Colin's relationship had been anything but stable over the last few years but it was never a question of how much the two loved each other. One thing they had going for them was the trust factor. They never lied to each other no matter how hard it was to tell the truth, which was what kept bringing the two together time after time.

"My turn!!" A Rory squealed. She wasn't drunk at all she was just on the peek of her caffeine high. "I've never made out with a teacher"

This time the only ones who took a drink was Finn and Steph.

Colin giving Steph a look of disgust "What!?! He was a hot Intern and he was grading my midtermand I needed at least a 90 on it to pull my grade up to a B. So I explained to him why I needed to get my grade up and I kissed him to seal the deal then he pulled up the grade to a 90. It was only a kiss it's not like we had sex right there on his desk."

"Wow. The mind of Stephanie Vanderbilt" Logan laughed. "My turn. I've never slept with someone 10 years older then me."

This got Colin and Finn to take a drink.

"Explain this to me." Rory giggled.

Colin started first "Well there was this really hot blonde and she looked like a high school girl but she was 24 and at the time I was 14 so she was 10 years older then me. She was great in bed though."  
"Ewww gross." Steph made a face "Now Finn tell us about your run in with an older women."

"Fine, she was this lovely feisty red-head. She was 27 and I was 17. She was really hot like I said and it wasn't until we had done the nasty that I found out it was one of Colin's moms."

"Dude that's disgusting. You slept with one of my mom's."

"You're one to talk Colin. How many have you made out with?" Logan countered.

"Well let me see 1….4….7….8. I've only made out with 8 of them and they were all before Steph and I started dating. And plus making out is so much different then sleeping with them Finn."

"What Mate, they weren't my mothers"

"Okay my turn." Steph said "I've only been in love once" Steph looked to Colin and smile while Logan looked to Rory and smirked.

Steph, Colin, Rory, and Logan took a drink. They were in love.

After a few more rounds Rory got up from the table "Guys it's time I call it a night. I've got to put the finishing touches on my speech." Rory was the Valedictorian of her class, it had been a complete surprise to her but everyone else knew it was going to be her.

"Come on Ace, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Okay."

* * *

The two made their way to her dorm room. 

"Hey want to come in"

"Sure" Logan shut the door behind him.

"So what do you want to do?" Rory hinted.

"I've got a few things in mind." Logan moved in to kiss her. Rory opened her mouth to him immediately. Their tongues began to duel for control, deepening the kiss. Rory moved from the couch making Logan groan from lack of contact, she motioning for him to follow her…… to her bedroom.

"Ace, are you sure"

Instead of answering she kissed him. This time not gently as he'd expected but hard with a hunger.

"Rory is this really what you want?" Logan was afraid if she changed her mind that he wouldn't be able to stop. After all her just standing there beside him was turning him on.

"Yes I'm sure" She climbed on the bed leaving a stunned Logan standing beside her.

He roughly took his shirt off and climbed on top of her, slowly kissing every each of her body he could reach with his lips. He helped her slip her pants off. He wanted her more than anything else, not just because of lust but because of need too. He needed her.

She pulled up her shirt over her head leaving him staring at her beautiful white skin. He planted kisses on her body starting from her neck and making his way lower and lower. At the same time he freed her of her bra and pulled off her panties. He was not a virgin by no means in fact he had quite a bit of experience but she was a virgin and he wanted to make her first time special. She let him explore her, caress her, get lost in her beautiful blue eyes. The two had all the time in the world, they were making love.

He looked down at her, laying there naked and beautiful and he was shocked at his own feelings. He has never felt anything like this before. Not just desiring someone physically, he needed her, and even more he wanted her. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling how she smelled..

"You are so gorgeous" he whispered in her ear, barely audible. He didn't know how to express himself. This was different from all the other times he had had sex. It was more intimate, it was full of passion and love.

He looked at her face, her eyes warm and inviting with a hint of lust. He watched her as he entered her slowly, saw her she felt him fill her up. She let out a little sigh and he could see that she had goose bumps forming on her arms. It nearly drove him over the edge, knowing he was the reason for the goose bumps, that he could make her feel that way.

He started moving in and out of her, slowly, wanting to savor every moment, watching her every move, the way her face scrunched up or relaxed.

"God, you feel incredible" he sighed, not being able to contain himself. She moaned in response and he stared in amazement at her face. With her eyes closed, he could see her enjoyment.

She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, in turn giving him more access, and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. He was gasping as he thrust into her. It took every ounce of his strength for him to control himself and his movements. Pulling him as close as humanly possible, and raising her hips even more so he could go deeper and deeper. He groaned at the sensation of being inside her.

"Come on" she whispered in his ears persuaded him to speed up and it was all that he could do to comply. His thrusts became stronger, faster and she was screaming his name loud now, making him loose what little control that he had left.

He felt her fingers clutching onto his back and heard the sound of her panting faster, and then he felt her muscles contracting all around him. As she gasped, grasping his neck as she hung on for dear life. He felt her whole body tremble underneath him and she moaned loud as she came. He stared at her face wide eyed and thrust into her hard, coming over the edge himself, groaning the whole while.

He opened his eyes once more to look at his beautiful and stunning girlfriend. She laid there panting with a huge smile on her face. He kissed her softly on the lips, making her smile grow wider and with that he buried his face in her hair.

"Wow"

"Yep, I 2nd that. Wow"

* * *

Now you can leave me a review. Pretty Pretty Pretty please!!


	8. My Baby

Author's Note: This is probably one of the shortest chapters in the history of fanfic but I've just got really terrible writers' block so this is all you get for now of course though how fast I get out of my writers block is depending on how many reviews I get tee he he. Oh by the way I Totally made up their middle names so if anyone knows what they really are then I'll correct it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

"To the class of 2007. The day we hoped for and prayed for over the years has finally come. I have thought about it a great deal, and the more I think, the more excited and scared about leaving this school I become. It was four long years ago that I stepped into this school expecting to get a great education and fancy recommendations but what I'm leaving with equivalents to so much more.In these very halls I grew up. I learned that education is not the only key in life. Not only did I learn about the worlds of Charles Dickens, and Jane Bennett but I learned how to love and how to be loved. To all the teachers that helped me along the way, those who stayed hours after class to help me out and answered every stupid question that I asked. Thank you to my friends who stood by me as I studied and begged for them to get me coffee. I myself have stumbled along the way but someone was always there to catch me. From last month's prom to Mr. Wilson blowing up the chemistry lab, we've had our fair share of great events who can wait until we're on own way to college or to start our life in the real world. Always remember you must be the change you wish to see in the world and all of our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. Take the entire lesson we've learned with you to the next phase in your life. Thank you."

Everyone around her applauded loudly. Lorelai was crying her eyes out. Her baby girl had grown up. She was the valedictorian of her school. _My Baby. _She would be going off to the ivy-covered walls of Yale soon, it was times like these that Lorelai regretted letting Rory go to boarding school. She felt like she had missed the last 4 years of Rory's life. But at the same time she was glad that Rory had gone. Her beautiful brainy daughter had found friends and Love. She watched as Rory walked off the stage and sat beside her boyfriend of two years. Logan brought out the best in rory, he loved her for her and nothing more and she loved him for him.

One by one the class of 2007 made their way their way to the stage to start the next part of their lives.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Logan Elias Huntzberger

Colin William McCrae

Finnegan Edward Rothschild

Stephanie Elizabeth Vanderbilt

_**This was it, they had done it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Now reviews please...


End file.
